You Know I'm In Lust
by flylikeathreesix
Summary: Jeff reminisces on when he first met Nick - from that first day to their first kiss and beyond. In the end, Nick catches him off guard and tricks him into doing heated things in a very familiar room to the both of them.


A loud bang interrupted the fourth consecutive hour of Jeff's diligent studying.

The blonde sighed deeply and dragged his fingers down his face, contemplating if he should either chuck the impossibly thick textbook through the open window or himself. When he decided that neither option would help him pass his exams, he shoved his chair away from the desk, leaning back into it and turning away from his mountain of homework – homework that he'd made very little progress in.

He wondered what on earth had possessed him to think that dorming at Dalton would be in any way a good idea. Independence; he'd wanted to know what it was like to live on his own – they all did. What he hadn't accounted for was the amount of distractions a dorm full of rambunctious Warblers and company could hold.

There was a constant stream of shouting, chatter, or even singing going on in the hallways – yes, notoriously impromptu performances were known to be had – at any hour of the day or night. There were always guys breaking into other people's dorms, people smuggling food from the kitchens, sneaking in girlfriends (or boyfriends), or just blowing something up for no apparent reason.

That on top of the massive amounts of homework he got all week long was almost too much to bear. They had block schedule at Dalton, meaning they only had two or three classes a day and the topics would alternate from one day to the next. But even with the work broken up in such a pattern, Jeff never seemed to have any free time; he was always loaded down at his desk, writing a paper, balancing chemical equations, or conjugating a verb in a foreign language. Pile Warblers' practice and performances onto that, and you had the perfect proportions for one stressed out boy.

Then there was Jeff's biggest distraction of all – Nick.

When he'd met his dark-haired, mysterious roommate for the first time, Jeff couldn't have possibly known what was in store for him. The day they'd met was mostly full of awkward problems – if they should undress in the main room, who would shower first, if they should say goodnight to one another, when to turn out the lights, if they should wait for one another to walk together to the dining hall for breakfast; the list went on and on.

Jeff had pegged Nick as the silent, intellectual type as his first impression. He was sure they could never become friends, that if they had any kind of relationship at all, it'd be strictly platonic – only as friendly as necessary. But by the second day of classes, when Jeff found out that Nick was auditioning to join the Warblers as well, they formed an unspoken bond of respect for one another. They never said it aloud, but they knew they both valued that aspect of their personalities.

After that, Jeff found out that Nick wasn't quiet and reserved in the slightest. In fact, he was probably the biggest trouble-maker that Jeff knew – besides himself. The only difference was that Nick had those huge, innocent eyes and that sincere demeanor that could always manage to get him out of trouble at the last second. He'd give a stern teacher that look – that look that said "who _me_?" – and he'd never get caught. Jeff only envied his clean record. Lord knew that his wasn't the cleanest either.

Jeff found out quickly that his roommate was also one hell of a leader. Nick wasn't afraid to speak up and takecharge when it was called for. He was never afraid to speak his mind, and he never cared what others thought of him. What's more was that people actually listened to him and respected him, another trait that Jeff quietly admired from the sidelines.

Turns out that the pair had more in common than they first thought. Before he knew it, Jeff had someone to walk with to Warbler practice. He had someone to talk to about problems back home and ask advice from. He had someone to watch sci-fi movies with and eat his meals with; someone to make snide remarks to during Warbler practice with and someone to duet with. He had someone to quiz him or read his flashcards to him, he had a familiar face to sit with in class and pass notes to, or maybe just exchange bored glances with.

It was nice to have a friend.

Their friendship had quickly developed into more of a brotherhood. It kind of had to since they were living together. In a matter of months, they went from complete strangers to best friends. They became two parts of a whole – one was hardly ever seen without the other. Joined at the hip, as some would say. Where Nick was, Jeff was sure to be not far behind or vice versa.

More recently, events had changed where they stood yet again. Jeff found himself having a real soft spot for Nick, regarding him as not only a friend, but with the potential for something more. He caught himself watching Nick while he was studying; looking at how that dark hair fell over his eyes as he leaned over a book, or how his deep, brown eyes flickered from one line of text to the next. He found himself watching Nick's strong, sure hands as they flew across the keys of his laptop, how they flexed when he pulled them away. He found himself looking at the set of Nick's jaw when he was lost in whatever he was doing or watching.

What gave it even more away was one not so special day after Nick had gotten out of the shower and wandered into the main room with nothing but a towel around his waist. Jeff had never given it much thought before – they were both dudes, there was nothing the other possessed that they hadn't seen already – and was never too self-conscious about it. But for some reason, that one time was all it took to change his mind.

He could feel himself blushing when Nick entered the room. He promptly turned away, feeling things he'd never associated with Nick before – With other guys, yes. With Nick, no. He swallowed hard and ducked his head, pretending to be very busy with his psychology notes when in reality, he wasn't soaking up any of the information before him because he was too busy thinking about the wet sheen on Nick's skin.

"Hey, have you seen my uniform?" Nick asked, oblivious to the whole ordeal.

Jeff turned around to face his friend. He took note of how attractive Nick looked when he was confused; he had one hand rifling through a drawer and the other one ruffling his still-wet hair. Jeff coughed nervously.

"Um, I think you hung it back up in the closet…" he said quickly, wanting to turn around.

"Right," Nick said, snapping his fingers and shutting the drawer.

He didn't notice as Jeff continued to stare. How could he have overlooked that tanned skin and the way it stretched across his muscles when he moved? Jeff could feel his mouth open slightly as he caught sight of Nick's washboard abs and the slight v of his hips leading beneath his towel; leading to places Jeff could only imagine this point.

He shuddered slightly, blinking rapidly as he tried to regain a coherent train of thought – one that didn't involve walking over and removing that one layer of cloth between them. Obviously, he was struggling to do so, coming up with absolutely nothing.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked as he buttoned up his white uniform shirt. "You look kind of…out of it."

"I'm…perfect," Jeff lied. He licked his lips before turning back to his work.

"Were you…checking me out?" Nick asked, a smug tone to his voice. He didn't sound angry or confused…Mostly just extremely pleased. "Because it's okay if you were."

Jeff swore under his breath, kicking himself for being so damn obvious. But underneath that, he felt his heart racing. Was Nick actually _flirting_ with him?

"I-I wasn't…" he managed to stutter out. Oh yeah, that sounded very convincing.

"Yes, you were," Nick replied, seeming satisfied. "But that's okay. I've been checking you out too."

Jeff spun around in his chair, not sure where this conversation was leading, but when he did, he saw that Nick was already halfway to the door.

"I'm gonna be late for my afternoon class," was all he said. "Catch you for dinner later?"

"Yeah, of course," Jeff replied.

The door slammed shut, leaving him alone in his confusion. Nick seemed to be completely unperturbed by the fact that Jeff had been plainly _leering _at him. In his towel, nonetheless. Then he'd hit on Jeff and left as if it were all in a day's work.

Jeff's head hit the desktop with a thunk. He closed his eyes and tried to keep his thoughts calm.

Needless to say, he failed miserably.

* * *

><p>Their first kiss. Now that was something to remember.<p>

After that first pass at one another, things had only escalated. Jeff remembered being stricken with fear that their friendship would collapse beneath the weight of his sudden interest in Nick, but it seemed to be faring better than ever. Their usual conversation was now mixed in with playful comments intermingled with touches, gazes, and occasionally long moments of silence when they could tell that they were thinking of one another.

It was driving Jeff _insane_.

They would knock knees during Warbler rehearsal, Nick would hold his hands at the dinner table upon occasion, and sometimes they'd even fell asleep in one bed instead of on their respective mattresses after a long evening of studying. Jeff would wake up in the middle of the night to find Nick's hand on his waist or in his hair, or even resting on his thigh. Of course, he could never bring himself to move away, savoring the fiery sensation when he could feel Nick's fingers move even by a fraction of a centimeter. He always found it hard to fall asleep after that.

He'd endured weeks of speculation from his fellow Warblers. They hadn't been ignorant to this shift in events and it seemed to be driving them almost as mad as it was Jeff. Almost.

"What's the hold up?" Wes would hiss between classes after Nick was out of sight.

Jeff would always roll his eyes. "I don't have a plan or anything, _Westford_."

"Wes is right," David retorted. "You guys either need to get together or get new roommates."

"Hey, it doesn't have to be black and white," Jeff defended himself. "It's not that easy. I don't want to jump into anything and ruin our friendship."

"Request to interject," Thad said from behind them.

"Thad, we've been _through _this," Jeff told him. "You don't have to _request_ anything. This isn't a meeting…"

"Permission granted," Wes cut in.

"You no longer acquire the ability to refer to Nicolas - "

"_Nick_."

"As your friend. You can never be friends with someone you have feelings for."

"Permission to disagree," Blaine said, appearing out of no where. "The best relationships grow out of friendships. It's the foundation for what's important…"

"Permission to exit this entire conversation," Jeff said loudly above the side-arguments that had broken out among his friends. He rolled his eyes and pivoted on his heel, striding away in the opposite direction.

"Dimwits," he muttered under his breath as he chanced a backwards glace. His fellow Warblers continued on arguing between one another, exchanging what he was sure were well-stated points of view.

They hadn't even noticed he'd left.

* * *

><p>"Point of order," Wes demanded, slamming down his gavel to gain the attention of the room. "We <em>have<em> to decide who will sing the fifth part in the eight part harmony or we're going to lose come sectionals."

"We could hold auditions," suggested Trent.

"Those who audition expect a first part," David renounced him, "Not a _fifth_ part. It's Seth's fault for dropping out at the last minute anyways. Honestly, _tonsillitis_. That would never stop me from performing…"

"Nothing would stop him from performing," Jeff whispered to Nick.

"Not even a swift kick to where it counts?" Nick teased.

Jeff stifled a laugh. "No, not even then. The show must go on. He could just…play it on a kazoo," he said in his best imitation of David.

Nick's shoulders were shaking with unheard laughter and he was gripping Jeff's knee tightly in his left hand. Jeff was sure he wasn't breathing. That was when he noticed it had gone silent.

"Point of order," Wes said icily, an evil glint in his eyes. "Nick, will you and Jeff please just kiss or something and get it over with?"

"Yes," Thad added. "For all our sakes. Either that or please discontinue your side conversation. This is a serious matter we're discussing."

Everyone in the room laughed, enjoying the joke. They would have moved on within seconds if Nick hadn't stood up.

"How many people vote that Jeff and I need to make out?" he asked, looking completely serious.

"No one thinks that," Jeff interrupted, turning as red as the carpet. "Just shut up and sit down."

"Putting it to a vote," Wes said. "Those in favor…"

Nearly every single hand in the room shot up.

Jeff slumped down in his seat. He was half impressed and half scared to death. He was hoping this was all just one huge joke that everyone would forget by the next day. But hoping against hope, his heart was thudding in his ribcage all the same, the pace taken up by several notches. Just the thought of having Nick that close to him…He couldn't even think about it. Surely they weren't serious though, they didn't expect…Not now, not right this second…They couldn't think that…

"It's decided," Nick said.

Jeff could hear his heartbeat in his ears. It pounded loudly, churning the blood in his veins, making him feel hyper aware of himself and his surroundings. He sat up a bit straighter, not knowing what to expect.

"Let's go then," Nick said, turning to Jeff and extending a hand to him.

"Uh, don't I get a say in this?" Jeff asked.

"_No_," came the simultaneous answer.

"But…right _now_?" Jeff protested. He could feel his hands shaking.

"For the love of all that is held dear in this prestigious establishment," Thad pleaded.

Jeff reluctantly stood up and cleared his throat – he could tell that his voice would waver. "We are going to go _talk_," he informed the room. "Not do anything else."

He could practically hear all his friends rolling their eyes and scoffing as if to humor him. Wes brought down his gavel for order, rapping it insistently against the desk at the front of the room.

"Do what you will," he decreed with a smirk, "But when you return, I expect this issue to be resolved."

Jeff gave him a mock salute before turning towards the double doors and swiftly heading out, not even bothering to check if Nick was following him. He knew that Nick would jump at the chance to stir up trouble. Well now was the opportune moment, if there ever was one. Neither of them spoke as they made their way down the hallway; there was an energetic spark in the air that was not unaccounted for.

In his haste and nervousness, Jeff hadn't realized that he'd reached the end of the hallway, facing the only door left. Turning his head from side to side, he noted the other students milling about in the hallway. They couldn't talk here. He had one choice. He turned the knob and politely held the door open for Nick, beckoning him inside.

"The uniform closet," Nick noted, a suggestive hint in his tone. "Nice choice."

"Shut up," Jeff hissed, his face coloring again. "I just don't want to talk about this in the hallway, if you wouldn't mind."

"So you chose the uniform closet," Nick repeated. "As opposed to an empty classroom or our dorm room?" He held up his hands, "Hey, I'm not complaining. Anywhere works for me." He gave the blonde a quick wink before heading inside.

Jeff closed the door behind him, locking it; not a detail missed by Nick. Trouble was, before he locked them in, he hadn't bothered to flip the light switch. His fingers fumbled along the stretches of wall nearest the doorway, coming up empty.

"Shit," he cursed to himself. "Where are the lights?"

"Maybe it'd be better off if you left it dark," Nick purred. Jeff could feel the other boy's warm breath on his neck.

"No, no," Jeff replied hoarsely. "We need the lights on so we can talk."

"Oh you're still going on about 'talking' are you?" Nick asked. His voice was even closer.

"Yes, that's how I function," Jeff retorted.

"So you're not the type of guy who tricks another into a dark coat closet?"

"Consider this a one time deal," Jeff said, beginning to grab at thin air, hoping to feel a chain hanging from the ceiling to turn on the lights.

"Ah, well, a boy can dream," Nick mused in the dark.

Jeff's hands collided with Nick's shoulders in his continued search for a light source.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Don't be," Nick replied coolly. Even though it was pitch black, Jeff could tell he was smiling – typical.

"Look, don't make this any worse - "

"Worse?"

"The Warblers already think we're in here…" Jeff struggled to form the words "making" and "out" in a consecutive order. "….Necking."

"_Necking?_" Nick echoed, sounding very amused.

"You know…kissing," Jeff said. He was still in disbelief that he was even in this situation in the first place.

"I know what it means," Nick told him. "So let's not disappoint them," he said in a much lower voice.

Jeff swallowed hard. He wanted to come up with a good reason not to go through with it, but he couldn't think of a single one. Every nerve ending in his body had frozen up and his hands had started shaking again.

"But it's dark in here," he protested feebly.

"You don't need to use your eyes," Nick chuckled. "Use your mouth."

Jeff hands found Nick's shoulders. He patted them awkwardly for reference as he leaned forward, completely blind and hoping for the best. His lips found skin, but not exactly the area he was searching for.

"That's my nose," Nick informed him lightly. His cockiness seemed to be toned down a bit, his voice genuine. "Here, let me help you."

Jeff felt Nick's hands on either side of his face, holding him securely in place but not roughly. There was a moment of silence as they both gauged one another to see how this would turn out; a moment when neither one of them were breathing at all, just standing still and feeling out one another.

Nick's breath was warm, skating across Jeff's lips and causing a slight shiver to pass through him. He knew the dark haired boy was close, if he moved just one more inch, their lips would be touching. But he didn't want to be the one to cave to the temptation. So he waited.

He drew in a sharp breath the second Nick's lips met his own, very softly – feather-light against his own. When Nick drew back slightly then pulled Jeff in for a second kiss – a deeper, longer, more lingering kiss – Jeff's shoulders relaxed as he realized this was what everyone was going on about. He parted his lips slightly and by the third kiss, his eyelids had slid shut and he was taking a step closer.

That was when he lost count – when one kiss transitioned into the next until their mouths were moving of their own accord. There was no beginning and no end, there was only doing and feeling. Even in the darkness and behind closed lids, all Jeff could see was Nick. He could imagine how he looked, arms wrapped around his neck, legs pressed flush against his, his head tilted slightly to the right, the way his fingers were curled into Jeff's blonde hair.

He felt Nick's teeth tugging gently on his bottom lip, opening his mouth wider and inviting him in. They'd moved sometime inbetween that first kiss and this moment – when, Jeff wasn't sure – so that Jeff's back was pressed against the door, his shoulder blades meeting the smooth wood panels. His blazer was unbuttoned and Nick's hands were roaming across his chest, over the white shirt, but leaving a burning in their wake nonetheless.

Jeff let out a soft moan when Nick's tongue touched his. It was so much different than he'd ever imagined. Nick's tongue was like velvet and it was moving in all the right ways – tangling with his, caressing the length of his tongue, flicking against the roof of his mouth. Their breathing was harsh, though their movements were deliberate and slow, careful not to miss an inch of skin or the slightest movement.

Then as suddenly as it began, it was over. Their lips made a soft noise as they separated from one another. Nick had pulled away and Jeff was left blinking in the darkness, his eyes trying to readjust even though it was still pitch black. He heard Nick chuckle to himself and the sound of fabric being readjusted.

"I'm glad we got that out of the way," Nick said smugly, pushing past Jeff and flicking on the light switch.

Jeff shielded his eyes with his hand, squinting against the sudden change in brightness.

"W-what do you mean?"

Nick ignored Jeff's question, choosing to look him over instead. "You should fix your hair…and you're uniform," he added. "Take all the time you need." Then without another word, he unlocked the door and was striding down the hall.

Jeff stood in the room, surrounded by spare Dalton jackets, watching as Nick's form got smaller and smaller and the door swung slowly back on it's hinges, emitting a creak. It blocked his view, closing with a light click. He continued to stare at the dark planks of wood - though not seeing them, but staring straight through them - feeling numb.

He absentmindedly ran his fingers through his hair, feeling where it was ruffled messily and sticking out where Nick's hands had been only minutes prior. He swore under his breath, calling his roommate every profanity in the book as he tried to pat down his hair so that he didn't have to endure _too_ much ridicule when he went back to practice. He tucked his shirt back in where it'd been pulled up and rebuttoned his blazer, hoping that he appeared normal.

His lips were still tingling from kissing Nick for so long. He touched his mouth. It felt smoother, softer, just a little bit changed.

He didn't know how he was supposed to recover from that.

* * *

><p>Yes, Nick was definitely Jeff's biggest distraction.<p>

In the weeks that had passed, they'd progressed from pretending that they weren't together to holding hands in the hallways, to stealing kisses in empty classrooms, and spending some not-so-quiet nights in one another's beds. He couldn't so much as go one day without touching Nick; it was akin to a rapidly growing addiction that could be remedied only by one person – the one person he saw the most.

It made focusing in every day situations, well, difficult. If he caught Nick looking at him during Warbler's practice, his voice would go off-key. If Nick touched him in any way under the desks during class, he'd lose whatever math equation, dependent clause, or date of war that had been in his mind a second before. Whenever there were lulls in his day, Nick was the one filling his mind instead. He couldn't read a book, take a shower, or even fall asleep the same way. His mind was never quiet any longer. He was always thinking of a new way to entice a moan out of his roommate.

"Are you coming?" Nick's voice came from behind him.

"What?" Jeff asked, alarmed.

Nick gave him a strange look. "To Warbler's practice," he clarified with a smirk, predicting Jeff's train of thought. "Are you ready to go?"

Jeff stole a glance at the clock on his bedside table.

"I thought practice was at five. It's only a little after three."

"Wes moved it up," Nick shrugged. "Let's go."

"Okay, just let me get my blazer…"

A stroll across the quad, past the Senior commons, and down the adjacent hallway later, the two passed through the infamous double-doored entrance to the Warbler's practice room.

Nick set his backpack down on one of the leather couches while Jeff continued to stand in the doorway.

"There's no one here," he observed, starting to feel suspicious.

"Of course there isn't. Warbler's practice is at five," Nick replied, walking up to Jeff and fingering the lapels of his navy blazer. "Now close the door," he said in a lower voice.

Jeff reached behind him to grab the door handles and push them closed, not taking his eyes off Nick all the while.

"What if someone comes in…?"

"Want to find out?" Nick asked, quirking an eyebrow.

He tugged Jeff forward by his jacket and caught his lips in a slow, steamy kiss. Suddenly, Jeff wasn't worried about being caught because Nick's mouth was delicious and worth savoring. He brought his hands to frame Nick's face, encouraging him and pulling him closer, their mouths growing hotter and hotter against one another. He was the one to pull away, a smug smile on his face as he did so.

"So you're the kind of guy who tricks another one into Warblers' Hall?"

"Maybe I am," Nick murmured, he eyes flickering down to Jeff's lips.

"A guy can dream," Jeff teased.

He didn't have much time to talk after that, because his lips were very, _very_ busy.

Their mouths were in a frenzy, energized by the knowledge that they were somewhere both familiar and restricted. Jeff's hands roamed, not sure where to linger because every inch of Nick was too good to be true; his broad shoulders, his thighs, his waist, his chest, the lines of his face. He bit down on Nick's upper lip, enjoying the way Nick groaned when he did so.

Nick's fingers had already loosened Jeff's striped tie, tugging it downwards so that he could set his fingers to the uniform shirt. He ripped his mouth away from Jeff's, but still moving it across his skin; across the corner of his lips, across his jaw, pausing to suck gently on his neck before trailing upwards until they reached Jeff's earlobe.

Jeff stopped breathing as Nick nibbled on the sensitive skin of his ear, drawing it into his mouth and using his tongue as a weapon. Jeff shivered and bit his lip to stop from making too loud of a noise, resulting in a strangled groan.

Nick reached down and grabbed Jeff's hands, intertwining their fingers together before leading him over to the long desk at the head of the room.

"What are you doing?" Jeff asked, not exactly protesting, but curious nonetheless.

"Nothing," Nick replied not-so-innocently.

He pushed Jeff hard enough so that the table knocked against the back of his knees, shifting it slightly. Jeff put a hand behind him to brace himself, but was already leaning against the dark wood. All it took was one more shove to the chest from Nick to push him down onto the desk.

"But…" Jeff shifted his weight so that he was lying more comfortably, "Wes sits here. He slams his_ gavel_ on this desk."

"I'm aware," came Nick's muffled voice, his nose nuzzling Jeff's neck as he resumed his lazy kissing.

He'd pressed himself between Jeff's open legs until he was leaning over Jeff's form. Nick silenced any more forms of protests by occupying the blonde's lips again, kissing him deeply and taking his breath away. He braced his hands on either side of Jeff's hips on the desktop, trapping him there.

Jeff's hands reached up and tugged lightly at the hair at the nape of Nick's neck before moving down to wrap around him and press against his back.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Jeff panted. But his hands moved to the front of Nick's blazer, undoing the button and running down the front of his chest.

"I know," Nick said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"But I - " Jeff began. But he swallowed the end of his sentence as he tugged Nick's shirt out of his uniform slacks.

Nick's mouth came crashing down on his again, insistent and enthusiastic, encompassing his lips in one hell of a kiss. Jeff heard Nick's breathing hitch as he moved his hands down to the other boy's thighs, lightly caressing them. Jeff smiled to himself as Nick's lips paused, only briefly, in mid-kiss. Jeff moved his hands slowly up Nick's thighs, squeezing occasionally as he went until he reached his crotch.

His hands hovered over the zip of Nick's pants, pressing against the present bulge there. He thrust his palm upward, luring a choked moan from between Nick's teeth. He found an easy rhythm, pressing each time with increased pressure. His own shirt was open, his silk Dalton tie cold against his heated chest. Nick's hands were tracing Jeff's hips, running along the skin up his chest, his thumbs pausing to tweak Jeff's nipples, fighting back for power.

Jeff's breathing was uneven as he undid Nick's slacks, unzipping them and pushing them just enough to reveal a familiar pair of boxer-briefs. Without so much as a warning, his hand was down Nick's underwear and finding the already-slick skin of his cock – also a familiar piece of anatomy. He gripped the hot skin tightly, moving his hand inch by inch, teasing.

Nick's hands were finding purchase against Jeff's shoulders, squeezing them tightly as he rocked his hips into the circle of Jeff's fist. He bent low, biting Jeff's throat and sucking on his pulse points as he fumbled with the blonde's slacks. Within seconds, Jeff found himself lifting his hips to allow Nick to slide his slacks lower along with his boxers. Then they were both exposed. Nick's jacket was on the floor along with Jeff's and Nick's shirt was half open, exposing one dark nipple from being shoved aside. Jeff's entire chest was exposed, his tie still hanging on his neck, but shoved aside.

Nick's mouth moved lower and lower, kissing his shoulders, his muscles, his chest. He drew one of Jeff's nipples into his mouth as he brought out the other boy's cock through the slit in his boxers. Jeff whined his roommate's name as he resumed his movements against Nick's erection. He brought his hand down to the very base of Nick's cock and slit upward, tightening his grip the higher he went. He repeated the same movement, going a little bit faster every time he did.

At the same time, Nick was moving his hand on Jeff. His skilled fingers knew all the tricks: where to touch, how much pressure to apply, how to make Jeff squirm beneath his hand. He swiped his thumb across the tip of Jeff's cock, circling around in the stickiness there, spreading it across the head. He gained more traction, moving his hand even faster and jerking Jeff off quickly. He was bent so far over the blonde that Jeff could push aside his shirt even more to bite down on his shoulder roughly.

Their chests were flush against one another, Jeff spreading his legs wider to give Nick more leverage. The blonde was sure he was going to leave an awful mark on Nick's neck from the way he was bringing his teeth down on the skin there. Nick was too busy to care, whispering naughty things in Jeff's ear about all the things they could do in Warblers' Hall, getting progressively dirtier by the second. His words were interlaced with profanities that made Jeff shudder. He nearly came then and there just listening to Nick's gravely voice.

He bucked his hips upwards, putting even more friction between his own dick and Nick's hand. He was practically begging for release, he was so built up. He had forgotten to move his own hand, resuming his process and gripping Nick's cock so hard he was sure it had to hurt. But Nick's pain threshold seemed to be at its peak; he didn't even make so much as a noise as Jeff held him in a death grip, jerking him off lightning fast. His hand was making a near-obscene sound against the stick skin of Nick's cock. It was almost pornographic, but wholly enjoyable. Just listening to that sound made Jeff even harder, not that he knew that was possible.

All it took was one last stroke of Nick's hands until Jeff was coming across both of their chests, streaming out in long, hot spurts. He threw his head back against the desk, not concerned with anything but the delicious throbbing below his waist. He clenched every muscle in his body, riding out the orgasm for all it was worth.

His hands hadn't stilled all the while, continuing in their quick pattern, his fist hitting the skin of Nick's stomach in its haste. He was desperate to finish off Nick, but it didn't seem to be that difficult of a task. Nick had watched as Jeff came and now his eyes were dark and lust-filled. He'd even dipped down and lapped at a bit of the stickiness that was splattered along Jeff's chest – something Jeff couldn't help but find incredibly hot. After bringing his pace up to an almost-animalistic velocity, it only took about thirty more seconds until Nick was shuddering above him. For the second time in a span of two minutes, Jeff felt a hot wetness spreading across his lower stomach and chest. He wasn't complaining in the slightest as he admired Nick's face and the way he was practically panting above him. He loved the fact that he had to ability to make this boy come completely undone with just one hand.

Both of them came to their senses, their breathing slowing. They realized what a state they were in and they both laughed, pressing soft kisses against each other's lips. They were slow, lazy, exhausted kisses. Unhurried, languid, savoring each touch before their lips parted. Jeff ran his fingers against Nick's lower lip, his cheeks, his eyelids, whatever skin he could reach, hoping his racing heart would catch up to his mind soon enough.

Nick gave Jeff a mischievous smile before pushing up off the desk and reaching into a nearby chest of drawers. Jeff laughed when he saw what Nick was holding: Wes' pack of wipes that he used to notoriously polish his gavel.

"We can't use those," Jeff protested, noting the sheen of stickiness on the other boy's chest. "Wes counts them all. He knows how many are in the container."

"So what?" Nick asked, pulling out two wipes. He threw one to Jeff. "It's either use these or sit through the entire practice like that." He gestured to the whiteish substance splayed across Jeff's entire chest.

Some of it was already dried, so he knew he had no other choice. He used the wipe in his hand to clean himself, eyeing Nick as he did the same. He couldn't help but smirk as he did so.

The pair straightened themselves up, putting all their articles of clothing back in their respective places, zipping up all the zippers and buttoning all the buttons. They kissed some more as they did up each other's buttons and as Nick tightened Jeff's tie.

They were both decent again and lost in one another as a few Warblers opened the double doors and started streaming in.

"Oi," Wes called, waving them away from his desk. "When we told you two to kiss, we presumed that you would _stop_ at some point."

Jeff cleared his throat noisily. "Sorry, Wes."

Red in the face, he walked to the couch where Nick had thrown his backpack earlier and sat down, avoiding the Senior Warbler's eyes completely.

Nick was calmer, playing it off coolly.

"You should understand, Wes. You have Gavel."

"Shut up," Wes retorted. "And that's an order."

Nick shrugged, taking a seat next to Jeff and giving the blonde boy a wink before slinging his arm around Jeff's shoulders. The pair watched as Wes opened the first drawer and took out his box of wipes to clean off his gavel before the meeting began.

"Someone's been in my wipes," he informed David. "Just this morning there were nineteen. Now there are seventeen."

"How can he even tell?" Jeff whispered to Nick.

"The world will never know."

Wes was in distress. "I'm going to bring this up at the beginning of practice. Theft should not be taken lightly!"

"I know, I know," David soothed his friend. "We'll find the caper, Wes, don't worry."

"I want justice!" Wes demanded.

"Request to interject - " Nick began.

"The meeting's not in session yet!" Wes replied sharply. "Request denied!"

Nick recoiled slightly, giving Jeff a wide-eyed glance as if to say _"what's his problem?"_ Jeff, on the other hand, refrained from speaking, just shaking his head from time to time.

"Wait until he sees the stains on the front desk," Nick whispered conspiratorially.

Jeff's jaw dropped in disbelief. "_Goddamn_ it," he hissed.

"That'll be nothing compared to the next time," Nick continued.

Well, _damn_. Jeff squirmed in his seat, dreading the next two hours. How could he possibly concentrate now with that image running through his mind?

At least there was always later in the dorm room…

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hey, I've-Gotta-Be-Me here again. Sometimes I stay home and write sexual scenes between two characters that haven't even had a proper on-screen conversation, what about you? I had fun with this ditty that I came up with in my Psych class, so I hope y'all liked it too. Hopefully we'll meet again soon - I have another wacky one-shot idea (though, admittedly not as...smutty)._

_**Review** and let us know what you thought (:_


End file.
